Question: What is the greatest prime factor of $12! + 14!$?  (Reminder: If $n$ is a positive integer, then $n!$ stands for the product $1\cdot 2\cdot 3\cdot \cdots \cdot (n-1)\cdot n$.)
Answer: Factor out $12!$ from both terms: $12!+14!=12!(1+13\cdot 14)=12!\cdot 183$.  Factor $183=3\cdot 61$.  Since $12!$ has no prime factors greater than 11, $\boxed{61}$ is the greatest prime factor of $12!+14!$.